Overtime
Overtime is a series on the Dude Perfect channel which consists of different segments with none of them having anything to do with trick shots. List of segments Betcha In this segment, Tyler will say something he bets will happen and everyone decides whether they think it will or will not happen. It has thus far appeared in episodes 1, 3, and 6. 'Episode 1' The first betcha (bet you) was in Episode 1. The betcha was that if you could crush a diamond with a hammer. Tyler, Garrett ,and Coby thought that you could whilst Cody and Cory thought you can't. As the final result, the hammer was not strong enough to break the diamond which means the betcha was impossible and Cody and Cory won. 'Episode 3' The second betcha was in Episode 3. The betcha was that if you can lay on a car horn for 30 consecutive minutes and will it beep for that amount of time. Everyone except Garrett thought it would go the distance. They then used a pickup truck and only beeped for one minute exactly. They then used Chad's car. It then went for over 30 minutes exactly. The horn did go that long, but it stopped at 31 minutes. The beep stopped, but everyone wasn't sure, because there was a slight sound, 30 seconds later it stopped entirely. Garrett tested if the car could still honk and it did. So everyone got points that day. Episode 6 The third betcha was in Episode 6. The betcha was if Cody could swim a mile or not. Everyone except Cody thought he couldn't swim the distance. They went to the lake and went 1 mile out from shore, and Cody began his swim once they got a mile out. He made it, which meant only Cody won that day. 'Betcha's Overall' Wheel Unfortunate In this segment, the name of one of the guys is drawn from a hat and whoever is drawn needs to spin the wheel. Ned Forrester is the host of Wheel Unfortunate. On the wheel are punishments that they have to do/finish. * Cody Jones had to get a spray tan level 10 in episode 1. * Cory Cotton had to drive through a car wash on the hood of a truck in episode 2. * Cory Cotton (again) had to eat a banana, peel and all, in episode 3. * Cory Cotton (for the 3rd time) had to fly to Wisconsin, take one step out of the airport, turn around, and get on a flight back to Dallas. * Garrett Hilbert had to run a mile as a wizard mascot in episode 5. * Cory Cotton (again!) had to shave his eyebrows in episode 7. Cool Not Cool In this segment, each of the guys had a week to find and buy an item they think is cool and the other guys vote if they think its cool or not cool. So far, it has made 6 appearances in Episode 1, Episode 2, Episode 4, Episode 5, Episode 6, And Episode 7. Fun With Dentistry In this segment 2 of the guys are given special numbing gel that keeps them from talking normally, they play a round of speak out and the fastest team to get 3 wins. It is thus far exclusive to episode 1. Absurd Recurds In this segment, one of the guys will attempt to break a really absurd world record (Michael Empric appears in this segment). * In episode 2, Tyler completed a 146.94-foot Lego walk barefoot. * In episode 3, Coby blew a pea 8.8 meters in one breath. * In episode 6, Ty traveled 290 feet across exercise balls. Mail Time In this segment, the boys will look at the mail that was sent in by the viewers. It has made there appearances in Overtime (as of February 11, 2019) Episode 2, Episode 4, and Episode 7. In Episode 2, a balloon was used to expose the mail. In Episode 4, a goat was brought in and delivered the mail. In Episode 7, Tim went down a rope and delivered the mail. Sing Song In this segment, the boys will perform a song that they made up. It is thus far exclusive to episode 2, in which they sang a song called “Good News” based on model rocket battle 1. Game Time In this segment, one of the boys will play a video game and sometimes they play it with a special guest. It is thus far exclusive to episode 3, in which Tyler played Fortnite with Ninja. Pranking With Taxidermy In this segment, the dudes will prank their friends who are thinking that they are coming to hang out, but they get jump scared by some kind of animal, in episode 4, (the first and only appearance as of July 16, 2018) The animal was a snake. Mine Doesn’t Look Like That In this segment, the dudes have a cook-off where they find something online, make it, and then take it to Instagram so the fans can determine who wins. The twins won the first one with a watermelon shark (one-sided) while Ty and Garrett made a Watermelon Peacock. It is thus far exclusive to episode 4. Awkward Situations In this segment, the 5 of them pull pranks on other people that would make them feel awkward. In episode 5, they had a set of a bathroom put in front of the main door. Wives vs Chad In this segment, 3 of the boys have their wives play against their editor Chad in a quiz that has questions from a certain topic. So far the segment has only been in episode 5 Taste Test In this segment, one of the guys is blindfolded and has to taste a food and its variants. The blindfolded guy will then order them from best to worst. In Episode 6, the guys had Garett blindfolded and try 5 different types of coffee. The order was (from best to worst) pour over, Starbucks, fast food, instant coffee, and gas station coffee. Garrett's favorite coffee was the gas station coffee. In episode 7, Tyler was blindfolded and tried 5 different burgers from Burger King, In-n-Out, Mc Donald’s, Wendy’s, and Whataburger. He got all of them right except Wendy’s and In-n-Out which he swapped. Unlike Garrett, Tyler didn’t have to rate the burgers from worst to best.